The present invention relates to saliva ejectors and more particularly concerns an improved saliva ejector capable of acting as a tongue guard. In another of its features, the invention relates to a chin holder, particularly adapted for use with dental appliances, such as saliva ejectors.
Dental saliva ejectors commonly used take a variety of forms and most generally include a vacuum tube upon which is secured an apertured tip that is inserted into the oral cavity so that liquids may be continuously withdrawn while various work is being performed. For certain types of work, it is also necessary to hold the tongue away from the work area and thus devices, such as shown in the U.S. Patents to Nordin U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,870 and White, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,958,130 and 3,078,578 have been suggested. Such devices are either combined with a saliva ejector or used therewith and may also include a chin holder adjustably mounted upon the vacuum tube of the ejector.
The apparatus of the Nordin patent simply mounts a polished metal plate upon a tubular saliva ejector for use as a tongue guard. In this arrangement, the soft tissue at the bottom of the inside of the mouth may readily be drawn partially into the holes of the saliva ejector, which lies entirely at the bottom of the mouth, and thus block these openings, to disable its operation. Further, the plate is subject to dislodgement from its supporting relation with the saliva ejector and at best is but loosely secured to its support.
The chin holder of the Nordin patent is insertable upon the vacuum tube only from an end of the tube and thus cannot be attached to or detached from the tube after the ejector is in place without disturbing either the tube or the ejector.
The arrangements of White are costly and complex involving multi-part structures movably attached to the vacuum tube and having parts insertable into the mouth for holding the mouth and/or tongue in desired position. Such devices are bulky, unwieldy, expensive and uncomfortable.
The patent to Rogers 3,787,978, illustrates an adjustable chin clamp with a self-locking arrangement. This clamp too, like the arrangement of Nordin, can only be attached to or removed from the vacuum tube by inserting it over one end of the tube.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,557,744, 2,830,371, 2,937,445, 3,363,622, 3,631,598, 3,777,756, 3,802,081 and 3,864,831 show some of many other types of saliva ejectors, mirrors, chin holders and tongue guards that have been suggested, but which are subject to problems enumerated above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved saliva ejector which substantially eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned problems.